Attack of depression
by ThexxMoonxxHides
Summary: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Nor any real people that I might use in this story.. Depression attacks normal kids in the real world! Somehow, this is caused by problems in the Naruto world.. If you have any comments, please tell me!


**Most of these people belong to me. **************************

**with this story. Please enjoy reading it.**

**But I do NOT own any Naruto characters(that will join this story later on) or other possible real life persons that I might use in this story in the future.**

'Man math sucks!' I thought, while poking my paper which was filled with unneedlessly, to my opinion at least, math signs.. "Mary! Pay attention will you?!" The angry math teacher, I hadn't taken the effort to learn his name, shouted at me. 'Mary?' That was odd, because usually teacher call you by your family name.. I looked up and saw that it was only Jed, who'd done a really good impression of the teacher. "Why the hell did you do that?" I asked angrily. " 'cause you look very depressed, you almost fitted the emo kids over there." I looked at the emo-corner at the other side of the class. True, if you looked at me, I'd almost fit in their group. I wore black clothes, didn't smile if I didn't have to.. If only it wasn't for the fact that I refuse to wear make-up because I hate it.. I don'tlike it. So I won't wear it. "Where the hell did the teacher go anyway?" I asked, not really hoping that Jed would know. "He went to get coffee." "In the middle of class?" That was odd. I should have known something was wrong from that point. But I didn't, as the fool I was. "Yup. He's been gone for almost ten minutes now." I looked at Jed. "That nothing for mister…- what's his name again?" Jed sighed. "Why would I know, ask Elly." Elly inmediatly reacted to Jeds suposedly challanging order. I conteniued to poke my paper. Suddenly a crumbled paper was thrown on my desk. I un-crumbled it and slowly read the message.

"_Wanna hang out after school? _

_Got something to tell you. _

_xxx _

_Dave."_

Dave. Who was that again. I looked through the class. Then I saw him. A very-hard-to-miss-boy. He sat in two chairs in front of me. He smiled at me. I waved at him. 'What the hell would he want to tell me?' I almost said it oud loud, but two obnoxious loud voices behind me reminded me that I wasn't alone here. I nodded at Dave and went back to stabbing my paper. The door opened. Elly and Jed stopped screaming at each other. Elly poked me with her pencil. "What?!" I hissed at her. I looked and saw… The teacher which I hadn't bothered to learn the name from.. had turned emo?! "What the..-?" Then the teacher started talking. "I don't really feel like teaching today, so shut up and get to work." He was almost crying when he said that. I raised an eyebrow. He sat down behind his desk and started writing things on a piece of paper. I stood up and walked to him. "What are we suposed to do?" I asked. "Don't creep on me!" He yelled, "figure it out yourselves!!" "That.. Was very girly." Dave's voice said behind me. "Yeah," I awnsered, "what the fuck is wrong with him?" I asked. "Be quiet!" A random emo girl two seats to the right of Dave whined. "Oh shut up!" I told her. "Get back to your place Mary.." The whiney voice of the teacher said. I frowned, then walked back to my seat. Jed started poking me. "Ow, that hurts! Knock it off!" I yelled. Since everyone else was talking and didn't intend to start doing something else, no-one looked at me. They usually don't, they're used to me yelling at Jed, even though he's my friend. "I think we can ditch class." Jed whispered, "That guy won't notice anything." I looked at the teacher and nodded. That guy wouldn't notice if I threw a desk at him. In any case, that's how it looked. "What, are you two going to ditch class again?" Elly asked. I just nodded at her. "Get back before second period, you know Brookewood, he's always in a bad mood." She warned us. I nodded again, collected my stuff and sneaked out of the classroom. Jed was close behind me.

To my surprise, I wasn't the only one ditching. There were at least three other kids sneaking out of the class. And in the hall, even more kids were seen. Not only the usually ditchers like me and Jed, but also kids I hadn't even seen at school before. Even little ones. "That's odd…" I murmered. "You could say that again." A guy, I knew as an emokid, behind me said. "That's odd…" I repeated, just to annoy him. I don't talk to them very much. Most of those kids were just annoying. "I said you COULD say that again, not you HAVE to say that again." The boy grinned. Wait what? I looked at him. He was actually smirking. "Why aren't you crying in depression because 'I bullied you'?" I asked, "are you alright?" His faced hardend. "Because I don't feel like it." He hissed. 'Got him back in his place.' I thought satisfied. Then I looked back at him. "Why are you ditching class anyway?" I asked. "Because I don't want to be around that fake emo-guy." "You mean the teacher?" Jed asked. "Yes, I mean the fake emo-guy." Emokid nr. 1(I nicknamed him as emokid nr. 1) snarled at Jed for being an idiot and because he wasn't included in his conversation with me. I laughed at Jeds confused face. Then I ran off before he could try and tackle me. But my laughter stopped. While I walked through school I saw more and more what emokid nr. 1 had called 'fake emo-guys'. Not just guys, also girls, teachers. Lots and lots of them. Wondering what was going on I turned around and saw that I was closed in by them. Everywhere..

**Just kidding :P**

**I will one day be back to write more! Don't worry, Naruto people are soon to enter this story!**


End file.
